pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (607 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) Part 13 - Bright Heart Raccoon Meets Cheshire Skunk/Twas Brillig
Cast: * Alice - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) * The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * The Walrus - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Carpenter - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * The Rose - Cinderella * The Daisy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * The Snooty Flower - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) * The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Flowers - Others * The Caterpillar - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) * The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) * The Bird in the Tree - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) Transcripts: * Bright Heart Raccoon: Now let’s see, where was I? Hmmm, I wonder which way I ought to go… * Pepe Le Pew: ‘Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the momeraths outgrabe. * Bright Heart Raccoon: Now where in the world do you suppose that… * Pepe Le Pew: Uh… lose something? * Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh! Hehe, Oh uhhh… hehe… I- I was… no, no, I- I- I- I mean, I uhh… I was just wondering… * Pepe Le Pew: Oh uhh, that’s quite all right! Oh, hrmm, one moment please… Oh! Second chorus… ‘Twas brilllig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe… * Bright Heart Raccoon: Why, why you’re a skunk! * Pepe Le Pew: A Pepe Le Pew Skunk. All mimsy were the borogoves… * Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, wait! Don’t go, please! * Pepe Le Pew: Very well. Third chorus… * Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh no no no… thank you, but- but I just wanted to ask you which way I ought to go. * Pepe Le Pew: Well, that depends on where you want to get to. * Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, it really doesn’t matter, as long as I g… * Pepe Le Pew: Then it really doesn’t matter which way you go! Ah-hmm… and the momeraths outgrabe… Oh, by the way, if you’d really like to know, he went that way. * Bright Heart Raccoon: Who did? * Pepe Le Pew: The Bugs Bunny. * Bright Heart Raccoon: He did? * Pepe Le Pew: He did what? * Bright Heart Raccoon: Went that way? * Pepe Le Pew: Who did? * Bright Heart Raccoon: The Bugs Bunny! * Pepe Le Pew: What Bugs Bunny? * Bright Heart Raccoon: But didn’t you just say… I mean… oh dear! * Pepe Le Pew: Can you stand on your head? * Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh! * Pepe Le Pew: However, if I were looking for a gray rabbit, I’d ask the Tigger. * Bright Heart Raccoon: The Tigger? Uh… no, no, I don’t- I don’t… * Pepe Le Pew: Or, there’s the Rabbit. In that direction. * Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, thank you. I- I think I shall visit him. * Pepe Le Pew: Of course, he’s mad too. * Bright Heart Raccoon: But I don’t want to go among mad people! * Pepe Le Pew: Oh, you can’t help that. Almost everyone is mad here. Ha… ha ha ha ha ha! You may have noticed that I’m not all there myself…. hahaha… and the momeraths outgrabe… * Bright Heart Raccoon: Goodness. If the people here are like that, I- I must try not to upset them. Category:607 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Category:607 Looneys and Cartoon Studios's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts